A Markiplier Creepypasta: Now You Know
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: Who is the man behind one of the most popular YouTube channels on the internet?...is it still Markiplier? Or is it his darker counterpart?...


Markiplier was my favorite YouTuber of all time. His videos always made me laugh and smile, helping me with my depression and the days where my parents would fight, resulting in my sobbing my eyes out. All I had to do was turn my laptop on and just hit a random Markiplier video. It was enough to cheer me up.

His email was leaked to me by a friend of mine on Tumblr, and I took the opportunity to send him an email myself.

_**"To: ****************.com**_

_**Subject: Hello, Mark!**_

_**Hi, Mark! My name's Emily ******! I'm a huge fan of your's. You have no idea how big of an impact you've made in my life. I suffer from depression and of course I live with parents who constantly fight, but your videos always cheer me up. You're so funny and so sweet! My favorite play-through would have to be...oh gosh, I have too many! If I had to pick one, though, it'd have to be Surgeon Simulator. You made me laugh so hard during that play-through, I actually choked on my drink. That's a good thing! I also enjoy your live-streams with Wade and Bob. I actually have a question for you; I just recently heard of Darkiplier and watched a couple of videos where "he supposedly" appears. Are you just acting like that for reaction? Because you sure got it! It managed to creep me out! Ha, well, again, I want to say thank you for everything you've done, and congrats on so many subscribers! The number seems to grow as days go by, huh?"**_

Of course, I wasn't expecting a reply from him. He was a busy man...he had to have been busy, because he didn't upload any videos for a few days. I shook my head at all the angry viewers who were complaining about it and felt bad for Mark. I would be ashamed if I saw all those angry messages too.

One day though, I checked my email and I was shocked to find that Markiplier actually replied! I let out a little fan-girl squeal and clicked on it, reading it over...I was kinda confused. There was only a video attachment. I decided to download the video, thinking it was just Mark wanting to say his reply rather than just type it in an email.

When the video finished downloading, I looked at the file name...

_** .**_

I clicked on it and began to watch.

Mark was sitting in front of the webcam. He was smiling, but...it was eerie. Not his usual happy smile, but more of a creepy, evil smile. His eyes staring into the webcam. I actually had to glance away because of how piercing his eyes were.

The video suddenly cut, causing me to jump. It was a video camera waving around wildly, as if the person holding it was running. The audio was cut here and there, but the times it wasn't cut, I could hear the sound of footsteps and banging. The camera fell to reveal a figure sitting on the floor, holding a door shut. From the t-shirt I could see, I knew right away it was Mark. The audio stopped cutting in and out, and I was able to hear Markiplier panting. As minutes rolled by, the pants turned to crying. Markiplier slouched down, no longer holding the doorknob, his crying face in view.

This was no acting. This was legit fear.

"I don't want to die..." he whispered in-between sobs. "please let me live..."

I felt my own eyes water. I wanted to hit stop so bad...but I couldn't. I kept watching, thinking that Markiplier was just going to jump back to his normal self saying, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME NOW, SLENDERMAN!" or something like that...

But he never did.

There was loud banging coming from the door and Markiplier quickly grabbed the knob again, holding the door shut. The footage cut out again, and now-

I covered my mouth to prevent a scream. Markiplier was lying on the white tile floor, his face close the the camera. His eyes were wide open, and blood dripped from his head and nose. He didn't move. He was slowly dragged through the door. I couldn't see the figure dragging him though, because of how dark it seemed to be outside of the room.

A few minutes later, a person emerged from the darkness...

Markiplier?!

He looked...solemn. He wasn't happy, or cheerful...he looked grim. His glasses were off, and he was wearing different clothes. He walked up to the camera and picked it up, walking through the apartment without saying a word. Soon, the camera shut off and it showed Markiplier sitting in front of his webcam again, staring and grinning.

Finally, in a deep voice, he said, "AND NOW YOU KNOW."

The footage ended there.

I'm typing this now to let everyone know that whoever the man is behind the channel...it's no longer Markiplier. It is, by definition, Darkiplier himself. He may seem happy and normal, but he's tricking all of us. He doesn't want me to spread this, but I'm willing to risk my life to spread the word.

_**MARKIPLIER IS NO MORE! IT'S ALL DARKIPLIER! PLEASE, SPREAD THIS AROUND! PLERO;ALREKMZX**_

_**On Saturday, October 25, Emily ****** was found dead in her home. Cause of death is most notably homicide, having stab wounds but with no weapon anywhere on the premises. Her laptop was left open, playing videos from the famous Markiplier on YouTube. On her screen, written in blood, were the words, "NOW YOU KNOW". Her parents are being questioned until further evidence of her death is found.**_


End file.
